


Always a Hello, Never a Goodbye

by cuddles_07



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddles_07/pseuds/cuddles_07
Summary: Kim Jinwoo went to the beach and accidentally dropped his phone into the water so he takes it to a repair shop. Kang Seungyoon ends up working on his phone.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	Always a Hello, Never a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created with the prompt (FF097) given in WINNERficfest2020!! I would like to thank that prompter because I was able to write this story thanks to the prompter and remind everyone that this idea did not fully come from me!! Just a reminder!! Enjoy~ hehe ^^

Cursing under his breath, Jinwoo watched as his phone slipped out of his hand, letting it drop into the water. His eyes were opened wide, as he fumbled with his hands, trying to stop it from landing into the water.

” No!” he cried out in horror.  _ My newly bought phone! It is expensive! _

Jinwoo snapped back into reality as his phone dropped into the water with a ’plop’. Panicking, he dashed into the ocean, trying to rescue his phone despite the freezing cold water, not worrying one bit about not having new clothes to change into. 

The ocean was deep and the sea level was just above his shoulders, leaving only his head exposed to the air. He spread his arms, as he reached out for the ground, feeling as if there was anything under his touch as he dipped his head under. 

Walking his way around the ocean, Jinwoo finally felt a hard substance on the sea bed. Fishing it out of the water, he smiled triumphantly as he saw his beloved phone.

” I found it!” Jinwoo said gleefully, as he went back to the shore with his foot, touching the sandy ground as he got out of the water. 

Shivering as he pressed on the ’on’ button, he later discovered that it couldn't be turned on. 

Panic-stricken, he muttered a few curse words as he lightly hit on the phone, hoping that it would help while praying. 

However, much to his disappointment, it didn't work. Groaning in annoyance, he glared at the phone while blaming himself for being so clumsy. 

The wind blew and Jinwoo shivered.

__ The sun shone brightly on him, causing him to squint his eyes, while shielding his face with his hand. 

_ Right, it is summer season now.  _ Recalling those times he had when he was younger _ , _ Jinwoo smiled sadly. 

All his youth was spent with someone, and yet that person, Bomi, chose to abandon him. Regrets filled him like a tidal sea. 

Clenching his jaw, Jinwoo vowed to never give someone his heart that easily. To never make the same mistake he made years ago. He doesn't want to experience the same heartbreak he got ever again. 

Sadly, part of him still can't let go of her. Her face, her alluring smile appears in his dreams every night, making him unable to sleep properly since the time they broke up.

_ Why, just why?  _

Because he spent five years with him? Thinking of how broken he made him, Jinwoo gripped on his white top, cursing that guy internally. 

__ Jinwoo sighed. Maybe if his life was like a flower, a daisy, everything would be better.

He went to the beach in hopes to get his mind off his ex while looking at the scenery but in the end, he got his phone broken, and another time to remember about his past. 

_ Just great. _

Ruffling his hair, Jinwoo realised that he did not bring an extra set of clothing and not to say, a towel for him to dry himself. If he knew that this would happen, he would have definitely brought a new set of clean clothes for him to change into.

He was sure, unlucky today. 

Realising that he could do nothing to solve it, Jinwoo decided to just hop onto his car in search of a repair shop after he was dry to see if his damaged phone could be repaired. 

Stepping out of his car, Jinwoo spotted a repair shop at a distance. 

Exhaling a breath that he didn't realise he was holding, he headed to the repair shop, praying that it would all turn out well. 

As Jinwoo opened the door to the shop, he was immediately greeted by a cold gush of air making him shudder. In front of him stood a black-haired guy behind the counter table smiling at him before welcoming him. 

Seeing Jinwoo quivering, he quickly discovered that he was wet, his smile turning to a frown. He rushed to Jinwoo, asking with his concerned eyes,” Are you alright? Do you feel cold? Ah silly me, you are shivering, definitely you would feel cold!” 

Feeling embarrassed, the guy scratched the back of his neck cutely.

Turning his head towards the voice, Jinwoo soon learned that it was the guy at the counter. Catching the guy's action he does when he is embarrassed, Jinwoo showed a small smile at him.  _ He’s cute.  _ Captivated in his looks, he immediately drowned into his own thoughts. 

_ He looks absolutely stunning with his white hair and thick lips. Able to capture anyone by the heart with those beautiful eyes of his.  _

__ Jinwoo snapped back into reality as he saw a slender hand waving in front of his eyes. Looking up at the guy whom he noted was Seungyoon after seeing the name tag on his uniform, he asked,” What did you say just now? I'm sorry, I missed it.” 

Jinwoo felt his cheeks heating up, blushing badly as he avoided eye contact with Seungyoon.

Chuckling at Jinwoo’s response, Seungyoon explained while looking at him,” I said that you look cold so do you want to go inside the room to warm yourself up first?”, raising his eyebrows at him.

“ Take a picture, it lasts longer,” as Seungyoon winked at Jinwoo, he continued.

Jinwoo blushed a deeper shade of red, before nodding, not being able to form words as he kept his mouth agape. He watched as Seungyoon grinned and led him to another area before handing him a towel to wipe himself clean. 

Staring at Seungyoon raking through the drawer, Jinwoo was surprised to see him holding a set of clothing as Seungyoon tossed it to him. With his eyes wide open, he questioned him, puzzled,” Why are you giving this to me?” 

Seungyoon chortled,” For you to change into dry clothes of course.”  _ Cute _ , he thought. 

Uttering an ’oh’ back at him, Jinwoo accepted the clothes that were thrown to him and enquired about where the toilet was. 

Smirking, Seungyoon responded in a teasing manner,” No need for the bathroom, you can just change here.” 

Jinwoo glared at him, before feeling that his body had gone hot because of his remark. 

Letting out a burst of laughter, Seungyoon raised his hand up and turned around, signalling that he wouldn't peek at Jinwoo changing. 

Jinwoo took it as a cue to start changing and changed his clothes that he was wearing with the one that Seungyoon gave him. 

_ It smells floral and citrusy, just like how Seungyoon smelt like.  _

Taking a whiff of it, he instantly felt comfortable. Immediately, he imagined himself cuddling with Seungyoon, smelling him when they are spooning with each other.

_What am I even thinking? I don't even know him that well yet._ _There is surely something wrong with me lately._

Pulling himself together, he told Seungyoon,” I’m done, you can turn around now.“ 

As Seungyoon turned around, he grinned as he saw Jinwoo wearing his clothes. 

_ He sure does look good on my clothes, _ he thought, beaming. 

Extending his hand, he said,” I’m Seungyoon, nice to meet you.“ 

“ And I am Jinwoo. Nice to meet you too,” Jinwoo replied, as he too, extended his hand to shake Seungyoon’s hand. Noting that his hands are significantly pinker than others, his eyes twinkling at him before striking a conversation again. “ I came here to ask you to help me fix my phone as I accidentally dropped it into the sea. I was wondering if you are able to fix it?” he stated. 

Hearing Jinwoo’s words, Seungyoon beamed at him,” So that is why you got drenched earlier. I am able to help you repair your phone however, it will take quite a bit of time. Would you be fine with it? In the meantime, I can offer you a temporary phone.”

Jinwoo thought for a while, pondering on whether to accept Seungyoon’s offer. Directing an ’okay’ to him, he waited for his response while he looked at him in his eyes.

Grinning, Seungyoon went over to the counter with Jinwoo following him behind. He rummaged through the drawers as he fished out a phone. 

He showed Jinwoo the phone while starting,” Do you mind me lending my spare phone to you as a temporary phone?”

Seeing Jinwoo shaking his head, Seungyoon grinned as he typed something on the phone before handing it over. ”This is my phone number, do call me when you need something,” he said with a gleam of delight in his eyes. 

Nodding once again, Jinwoo took the phone on Seungyoon’s hand and thanked him. However before he could leave, he sneezed, not being able to stop it. Sneezing once again, his ears went red in embarrassment.

Seungyoon looked at him worriedly, his eyes going soft, before leading Jinwoo back to the same room he changed his clothes in. He made Jinwoo sit down on the couch, covering him up with a blanket. Pouring warm water into a mug, Seungyoon looked at him, gesturing to him to drink. 

Jinwoo stared blankly at him, confused as to what was happening as he let out another ’achoo’.

Noticing Jinwoo's confusion, Seungyoon said in a caring manner,” You better stay here tonight. It seems like you caught a really bad cold. Drink up,” as he gave Jinwoo an eye smile.

Jinwoo hesitated before bringing up the mug to his lips and carefully sipped on the warm water, wary of Seungyoon. He did not want to bother Seungyoon by staying here when he helped him so much already.

The warm water soothed his throat, making him feel comfortable, sighing as he felt content.

” Do you want to talk about some topics? So that we can be more comfortable around each other?” Seungyoon said, breaking the silence, while fidgeting with his hand. 

Thinking that it was a good idea, Jinwoo nodded, as he asked a couple of questions. 

Jinwoo soon learnt that Seungyoon is a few years younger than him and he loves to play his guitar as a hobby; it brings him joy.

This room was where Seungyoon would often take small breaks in between his work and sometimes he would stay in the store for a couple of nights.

After talking for a long time, Jinwoo felt sleepy, and without knowing, his eyes slowly closed. 

Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he heard someone whispering to him,” Good night.” With that, he went to dreamland, knocked out unconscious.

Seungyoon smiles softly at the view in front of him. Jinwoo sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, at peace. 

He carried Jinwoo and laid him down on the couch so that he wouldn’t be uncomfortable sleeping sitting up. 

_ He looks like an angel sleeping like this, I definitely can’t wake him up,  _ Seungyoon thought, as he ruffles Jinwoo’s hair lightly, finding him cute. 

Was it infatuation? Or was it just nothing? 

Why does his heart flutter for him? Why does everytime Jinwoo get close with him, his heart would beat faster, like it never happened before? 

Shoving his thoughts aside, Seungyoon covered Jinwoo with the blanket, before switching off the lights as he left the room to continue working. 

-

Waking up to the smell of fried eggs, Jinwoo opened his eyes and familiarised himself with his surroundings. Remembering last night's events, he sat up dazed and apologetic toward Seungyoon. 

_ Oh no, why did I fall asleep? I must have pestered Seungyoon by staying here overnight! _

__ Abruptly, Seungyoon said to him, ” You are awake, come here and eat your breakfast!”, jolting Jinwoo out of his thoughts.

Glancing at him who was beaming while peeking at him, Jinwoo shook his head, even though his heart disagrees with him. He was hungry and also, he wanted to spend more time with Seungyoon. 

Sighing, Jinwoo thought,  _ No, I can't accept his offer. He has helped me so much but in exchange, I am making trouble by staying. _

__ ” I should leave,” he began, before continuing as he gave Seungyoon a warm smile,” I stayed long enough.” 

Seungyoon felt his smile dropping, which then turned into a frown. 

_ Did Jinwoo not enjoy my company? I brought another serving just for him and he rejected me. As expected, I am not good enough to even be friends with him. He is just out of my league. _

His heart dropped at that thought but he managed to hide it, smiling back at Jinwoo who was preparing to leave while waving his hands,” Ah, I'm sure you have other things to do so it is fine! Go back home safely! Remember to hit me up anytime!” 

Jinwoo grinned back at Seungyoon before replying ” I will, thank you.” 

_ Did I just see a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes,  _ he questioned himself.

Brushing it off, Jinwoo waved back at Seungyoon, as he took his leave. 

Sighing, Seungyoon took a seat on the couch as he started eating his breakfast. 

_ I only knew him a couple of hours ago but I am already so attached to him.  _

He did not know what to do, how he could deal with those feelings.  _ Ignore it, _ his gut feelings told him,  _ it will soon go away soon. Because it is just a simple crush.  _

-

That night, Jinwoo couldn’t sleep a wink. 

Seungyoon’s face appeared in his mind whenever he closed his eyes. His charming smile, his laughter, the concerned face he makes when he is worried about him. 

Touching his now flushed cheeks, Jinwoo grew even more flustered, making it even redder than before. 

_ Stop imagining things,  _ he told himself.

However, Jinwoo couldn't. He kept tossing around his bed but in the end, his mind still led him back to Seungyoon despite his efforts. Giving up, he sat up cross-legged on the bed. 

_ What are you doing to me, Seungyoon?  _

Groaning while kicking his legs in frustration, Jinwoo decided to make the best out of his time. To return the clothes that Seungyoon lent to him.

It was a relief that he washed it before getting ready for bed yesterday. Now the clothes are dry and clean, ready to wear. 

Satisfied, Jinwoo changed out of his pyjamas and stepped out of his house, heading towards the repair shop. 

Startled to see Jinwoo at the doorstep, Seungyoon pulled the door open while greeting him with a wide smile on his face.

” What brings you here so early?” he asked Jinwoo.

Grinning at Seungyoon, Jinwoo replied, his eyes twinkling,” I have to return your clothes of course.” 

Handing him back the bag of clothes his hand was holding, Jinwoo felt a surge of electricity going through his body as it left tingles in his stomach soon after.

Fluttering his eyes open, Jinwoo took another look at Seungyoon. 

_ Did he feel that when our hands touched, just like me? Or was it just me?  _

Somehow, he wanted more. He wanted to feel that electricity all over again. It was like he was drawn to Seungyoon. Like Seungyoon had him under his pinkie. 

_ Why am I like this? Towards a person I met less than 24 hours ago?  _

__

__ Pushing back his thoughts, Jinwoo hurriedly told Seungyoon, not wanting him to see his flustered state,” I guess there is nothing else to say, see you soon!”

He turned his back to Seungyoon, getting ready to leave.

” Wait!” Seungyoon said, grabbing Jinwoo’s arm to stop him from leaving. 

” You weren't free last time but I suppose you can eat breakfast with me today?” Seungyoon continued while fiddling with his fingers.

He was scared. Scared and nervous that Jinwoo would refuse to eat with him once again, leaving him disappointed. 

Strangely, Seungyoon wanted to know more about Jinwoo, to spend more time with him alone.

It was like he was trapped under his spell, unable to break free. __

After Jinwoo’s visit, he couldn't focus on doing his work, and it ended up with him being clumsy, fumbling with things around him.

Jinwoo turned around, not expecting Seungyoon to grab his arm, and stop him from leaving. Feeling guilty that he made Seungyoon feel disappointed, Jinwoo accepted his invitation. He could use this chance too to figure out why he was feeling this way towards Seungyoon.

When Jinwoo was having his breakfast with him, he couldn’t help but blush every single time Seungyoon made eye contact with him.

Every time Jinwoo thought about him, he would find himself grinning from ear to ear, without himself knowing. 

_ Perhaps it is really love. Perhaps he is the one that I am looking for after all. My soulmate.  _

-

Confused about his feelings, Jinwoo called Seunghoon for a piece of advice. 

Even after the breakfast he had with Seungyoon, he still couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him, why does his heart beat so fast, around a person whom he met not long ago.

No, he doesn’t believe love at first sight. Then why?

He thought about it again and again but nothing seemed to make sense, nothing at all. 

Since Seunghoon was wiser than him, he knew that Seunghoon would know how to solve his problem.

“ Hello?” Seunghoon picked up with a concerned tone. He knew that Jinwoo wasn’t the type to call without any reason.

“ Is there anything wrong?” he questioned Jinwoo.

Jinwoo breathed out, relieved. 

He knew he could rely on him, he knew Seunghoon would never let him down as a friend. Glad that Seunghoon answered his call, he spilled out the whole story to him, along with his feelings towards Seungyoon.

” I don't know what to do,” he told Seunghoon, feeling much better after getting everything off his chest.

Seunghoon stayed silent for a while, thinking about Jinwoo’s words.

Luckily, he wasn’t his usual teasing side, and told seriously Jinwoo,” You have feelings for him. Why are you denying yourself?”

Jinwoo froze. 

_ Do I really like him? Do I? But who knows, he might end up leaving me like Bomi did. _

In need of some fresh air, Jinwoo hung up on Seunghoon and went for a walk in the park. 

-

Flowers were everywhere. And Jinwoo like that.

Roses. Daisies. Sunflowers.

Breathing in the flowery scent, he immediately loosened up, relaxing in the beautiful nature of the park. 

He loved the smell of them, it never fails to comfort him in times like this. 

Spotting a familiar shadow in front of him, Jinwooo squinted his eyes. He then realised that it was Seungyoon. 

However beside him, stood a man around his age. Having a tanned body. Tattoos all over his body. 

Jinwoo had to admit, that guy looks handsome and absolutely stunning.

“ Mino, stop it!” Seungyoon giggled like a child.

Seungyoon seems really happy around him. To smile like that around him. The guy whose name was Mino.

They must be lovers seeing the way that they are hugging each other so tightly.

_ Seunghoon was right. I developed feelings for Seungyoon. A guy who was already taken. _

It felt like jealousy. No, it was.

It felt like someone was ripping his heart into two pieces. Like someone was toying with his heart. 

He had flaws more than strengths. Or maybe, even no strengths at all. That was most probably why people left him, without saying a word.

His vision became blurry. 

And soon after, a drop landed on the ground with a ‘plop’. 

He could tell, Mino was much better than him. Mino could make Seungyoon happy, but he couldn't. 

_ Seungyoon did not need me by his side. _

Jinwoo clutched onto his shirt, gasping for air. 

_ How did Seungyoon manage to make me weak? Why did he affect me that much? _

He wanted to drink. No, he needed too. Now.

-

“ One shot of Vodka please,” Jinwoo told the bartender.

He had to get those thoughts out of his head. Get Seungyoon out of his mind. So that he forgets about him. 

Just like a small part of his life, and erase Seungyoon from his life for good. 

When the bartender handed him the drinks, he gulped it down instantly, with no hesitation. 

The vodka left a burning sensation on his throat as Jinwoo chugged it down one by one. It tasted bitter in his mouth but it felt strangely satisfying. 

But despite all of that, he couldn’t stop thinking about them. Or to be more exact, Seungyoon. 

_ Why, just why? _

Frustrated, Jinwoo ruffled his hair while he ordered more drinks. 

As time passed by, he was already onto his fourth shot. Giddy, but the feeling felt good. It was like he was on cloud nine. To never think of Seungyoon. 

Completely wasted, Jinwoo took out the phone out of his pocket, and without thinking, his fingers hovered over Seungyoon’s name. He pressed on it, accidentally calling him. Was it on purpose too, he wasn’t too sure. 

“ Hello?” Seungyoon said over the phone. 

Hearing his voice, Jinwoo told him,” Yoooooonieeee, how coouldd youuuuuu do thes to mee,” slurring his words, making Seungyoon worried. 

Concerned, Seungyoon asked Jinwoo hastily,” Are you drunk? Where are you now, I will pick you up.” 

However, he got no response from him. 

Sighing, Seungyoon hung up realising that it was no use asking him. In the end, he started searching every bar to find him in order to bring him back home.

When he came to pick Jinwoo up, it was almost midnight. 

Seungyoon looked at the number of cups on the table and huffed.

_ How did he manage to drink eight cups? He is sure amazing. _

Suddenly, Jinwoo was mumbling words, his face flushed. 

Seungyoon leaned closer to him, curious about what he was muttering.

_ Why do I like you? What are we even? Why must you make me grow feelings for you and to only break my heart in the end? I knew it, you are just like everyone who leaves me in the end. I have to forget about you. I have to- _

Before Jinwoo could say another word, he collapsed, losing consciousness. 

Luckily, Seungyoon was standing right behind him and held Jinwoo before he could fall.

_ He likes me too? But what does he mean by me breaking his heart? Since when did I?  _

Sighing for the third time, Seungyoon decided to first bring him back home before sorting out his thoughts. 

Learning that he did not know where Jinwoo lived, he cursed under his breath, before making up his mind to just let Jinwoo stay overnight at his house. 

-

Jinwoo woke up in an unfamiliar room, feeling nauseous. He had a hangover. 

_ Where am I? Why am I here? _

Recalling last night's events, his cheeks went pink in embarrassment as he mentally slapped himself. He confessed to Seungyoon who wasn’t supposed to know that he has feelings for him.

Oh god,  _ why did I do that? I am so idiotic. Oh my god. _

However, even after Seungyoon being kind enough to let Jinwoo stay overnight, his decision to leave him was still there. 

Careful not to wake him up, Jinwoo crept towards the door, ready to leave as he ignored the headache that he had. 

_ Goodbye Seungyoon, you do not need me in my life so I have to leave, for my own good, to forget you and also, to get out of your sight. _

“ Where are you going?” Seungyoon asked him, raising his eyebrows as he caught him red-handed.

“ Are you thinking of leaving me all alone here?” he said as he took a step closer to Jinwoo. 

Jinwoo didn’t expect to see Seungyoon wide awake at all.

“ But I saw a tanned guy who had tattoos all over his body- “ Jinwoo explained, panicking. 

Before Jinwoo could explain any further, Seungyoon cut him off, sealing his lips with Jinwoo’s pinkish one. 

Unable to continue speaking with a pair of thick, soft lips pressing against his, Jinwoo had nothing on his mind except for the fact to kiss Seungyoon back. 

The kiss was passionate, as they fought for domination. 

Seungyoon tilted his head in order to get a better taste of Jinwoo’s luscious lips as their lips moved in sync with each other.

Jinwoo’s lips tasted of the Vodka that he drank yesterday night, rich and addictive. Meanwhile, Seungyoon’s lips tasted like strawberries, sweet and juicy. 

They were getting drunk in the kiss with things getting heated up. 

Jinwoo clutched onto Seungyoon’s shirt as he kissed him eagerly. It lasted for a while before both of them broke the kiss, breathless.

” You are mistaken, Mino is my best friend. I like you and only you,” Seungyoon looked at Jinwoo with his honey eyes, as he caught his breath. 

Hearing his explanation, Jinwoo’s cheeks went beetroot red, flustered.

He misunderstood him and now he had made an embarrassment out of himself by making a fuss out of Mino and Seungyoon hugging. 

“ You are cute,” Seungyoon said grinning, pinching Jinwoo’s cheeks. He knew what Jinwoo was thinking and hugged him out of affection. 

Jinwoo pouted before letting out a ‘hmph’.

Seungyoon laughed joyfully at him and asked,” Do you want to be my boyfriend, my one and only love Jinwoo?” 

Feeling shy, Jinwoo nodded as he smiled at Seungyoon.

“ This may be a bit sudden but here is your phone, I finished repairing it,” Seungyoon beamed at Jinwoo while he took out Jinwoo’s phone, handing it over to him.

Thankful, Jinwoo gave Seungyoon a peck on his cheek. 

“ Thank you so much, Seungyoon,” Jinwoo hugged him again tightly. 

_ We are soulmates forever and no one can change that. _

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Uh I don’t know what else to say but I am really thankful that you read till the end hehe >.< so thank you as always!! ♡︎


End file.
